Hametsu
Hametsu (破滅, Bane) is a mysterious figure originally hailing from Amegakure. He is one of the last surviving members of the Shishido clan. As he killed off almost the entire Shishido clan he is also known as Shishido no hametsu (宍戸の破滅, Shishido's Bane). His true name is unknown but he lets people call him Hametsu as he considers himself as a Bane for all Shishido. He is currently affiliated with Otogakure though his true intentions with staying in Otogakure are unknown. Background Hametsu was born into the Shishido clan of Amegakure. Gifted with abilities never before seen in the clan, he soon grew to be one of the strongest ninja's in the clan. But he wanted to get stronger. He started carrying out various with children born into the clan. He thought that by absorbing their powers he could become stronger. But all his attempts ended in failure with all the children dying. He slowed started to loose his mind. Finally he decided to try the experiments on adults as he thought their more mature chakra might allow them to survive the process. Finally one of the experiments went horribly wrong. A huge explosion occurred and clan mambers arrived at his house. His truth was revealed to them. To hide the truth he killed them. But the clan leader arrived at the scene and Hametsu was caught and put behind bars. In prison ,in his injured and deranged state, he blamed the Shishido for his fall and somehow blamed them for all his woes. He vowed to kill them all and become stronger. He managed to escape and ran away from Amegakure. After regaining his strength, he came up with a plan. He started kidnapping Shishido clan members one by one to use as test subjects for his experiments. But they all died. But he kept on convincing himself that he was getting closer. Soon the Shishido were almost all dead. At this time, unknown to Hametsu, the clan members hid away all their children to ensure the survival of the clan. Soon Hametsu killed off all the clan members. But his experiments were all failures. He gave on his his initial project and over the years performed various procedures on himselfto become stronger. Finally after almost 15 years, word reached his ears that the Shishido clan survived. His old ambitions reawakened and he vowed to find the remaining Shishido no matter what the cost. At this time he joined Otogakure so that he could use their resources for his own ends. He is currently searching for and surviving Shishido. The only lead he has is that at least one Shishido survived, one who now went by the name Yurushi. Personality Hametsu has a very cold, serious demeanor. He has a brutal, impulsive, excessively-violent personality and a lethally-short temper. He is quite sadistic and will unflinchingly kill anyone who comes in his way. He will do anything to reach his ends. His ultimate aim is to become the strongest in the world. To reach this end he was even willing to kill off his entire clan. Appearance Abilities Relationships Stats Trivia Category:Jet'ika Category:Otogakure Category:Amegakure